Dulce Secreto Christian y Anastasia Completo
by Fan de Christian Grey
Summary: Christian conoció a una dulce chica llamada Anastasia cerca de 2 años atrás pero él nunca sacó a luz la relación que tenían por cobarde y no querer hacerle frente a su familia y ocultando a todos la existencia de su hija Allison. [Historia terminada]
1. Chapter 1

**Dulce Secreto**

**Christian conoció a una dulce chica llamada Anastasia cerca de 2 años atrás pero él nunca sacó a luz la relación que tenían por cobarde y no querer hacerle frente a su familia y ocultando a todos la existencia de su hija Allison.**

**Ana tuvo un comienzo difícil en la vida, ella vive sola en un apartamento que compró con sus ahorros y lo poco que su padre biológico le dejó.**

**Ray vive en Londres volvió a casarse y tiene dos hijos adoptivos Jared y Jhonny ambos mellizos de 15 años actualmente. Fueron abandonados cuando tenían dos años entonces él se hizo cargo de ellos ese mismo año conoció a Angie pero solo estaba de vacaciones por Montesano dos meses después se casaron ella termino adoptando también a los gemelos y se fueron a vivir al otro lado del mundo.**

**Ana se ha sentido sola desde entonces, vivía con su madre pero no le fue muy bien era una alcohólica.. ella cobro una pequeña herencia que su padre biológico le dejó y al cumplir los 16 ella se hizo cargo de si misma y no ha visto a su madre desde entonces.**

**Un día fue a un club de BDSM por curiosidad y ahí conoció a Christian Grey un millonario aburrido de la vida donde solo encontraba control teniendo a chicas que lo complacían en todo gracias a Elena Lincoln el aprendió ese estilo de vida.**

**Ella se sintió atraída por él inmediatamente y él también por ella.**

**Después de unos tragos y algunas citas sin que nadie lo sepa él la convenció en hacerla su sumisa, él jamás había deseado tanto hasta que ella llegó a su vida.**

**Con contrato de confidencialidad empezaron a salir **

**Espero lo disfruten así como yo lo disfruté escribiéndolo.**

**-Solo den siguiente para leer la historia :) y espero sea de su agrado..**

**_"Esta historia está terminada"_**


	2. El inicio y Fin

**Dulce Secreto Christian y Anastasia**

**-Christian.**

—Pa…pa..

— Hola mi princesa hermosa ¿como está la consentida de papá? - Haciéndole cosquillas a mi bebé es tan hermosa crece muy rápido tiene unos hermosos ojos grises iguales a los míos y el pelo castaño pero también se puede confundir con el cobrizo lleva una bincha rosa toda una princesita.

— ¿Dónde está mami? - Me hace pucheros

— Mammamsksj

— Si hermosa! -No entendí lo que dijo pero algo sobre su mamá quiso decir es muy lista.

Besando sus hermosas mejillas gorditas solo tiene trece meses y me tiene hipnotizado desearía poder presentarla a mis padres y mis hermanos pero por unas amenazas de paparazzis que no me dejan en paz y más por cobardía que no puedo hacerlo, no quiero exponer a Ana y a mi hija en esto. Taylor, Welch y Sawyer han estado trabajando duro en esto para que no salga a luz ni se filtre nada de mi vida privada, paseando a mi hija en mis brazos veo a Ana dios mio.. que sexy..

— ANA! donde crees que vas así vestida?

— Christian, te he dicho que hoy llegaba Ethan el hermano de Kate y vamos a salir para recibirlo, muchas veces me he negado en salir con mis amigos pero no puedo hacerles eso por mucho tiempo.

— Jesús Ana pero así vestida van a comerte con los ojos!

— Christian basta! No puedes hacerme esto seguimos teniendo nuestra relación solo dentro de esta burbuja y tu familia ni sabe de la existencia de nuestra hija hasta cuando Christian vas a tenernos así?

Antes de contestarle ella toma a Allison de mis brazos para despedirse de ella y darle besos antes de irse..

Quiero decirle que si por mi fuera iría ahora mismo pero me siento tan cobarde para hacer frente a ellos dejé pasar mucho tiempo si es cierto que tuve amenazas de secuestro pero esa no es excusa para esconderlas de mi familia algo tan importante como mi hija mi pequeña bebé.

— Vamos Ali tenemos planes esta noche..

La llevo a su habitación Gail me trajo su ropa para cambiarla..

— Ya está mi bebé vas a dormir con papa quieres?

Ella se ríe y pone su cabeza entre mi cuello abrazándome.. chupándose el dedo ya quiero que deje el chupete pero cuando pide no puedo resistirme y se lo doy.

**Cerca de 2 años atrás.**

***En el cuarto de juegos***

**Christian**

— Rojo Rojo Rojo..

— Mierda Anastasia que pasó?

— Ya no puedo señor, ha sido muy duro conmigo.

— Mierda! lo siento Anastasia.

La desato y le suelto la barra separadora esta vez me pasé con ella canalicé mi ira porque Elena no ha dejado de molestarme sobre darme otra sumisa dice que esta niña no me complace como debería, pero lo que más a ella le molestó es que yo conocí a Anastasia y sin su aprobación.

Veo a Anastasia llorar siento que mi cuerpo tiembla ante sus sollozos ella va a dejarme, terminará nuestro contrato yo no quiero eso la quiero conmigo es la mejor que he tenido hasta he dormido con ella en la misma cama, algo que jamás hice con ninguna de las anteriores.. ella es especial Ana es especial para mi.

— Lo siento nena

— Ya no quiero hacerlo.

Dijo en voz baja

Mi corazón empieza a latir más fuerte que parece que quiere salir.

— Ana te prometo que no volverá a pasar pero por favor no terminemos esto.

— ES QUE NO ENTIENDES?

— Que cosa

— Ya no quiero esto, quiero hacer las cosas bien y tu solo quieres esta mierda yo quiero más.

— ¿Que quieres decir con mas?

— Estoy enamorada de ti Christian.

Me susurra.

— No no no no tu no puedes amarme Anastasia no ves lo que soy?

— Sé que en el fondo tu eres un gran hombre solo estás herido por tu terrible pasado.

Le he confiado mi secreto de como inicié mi vida sexual con la mejor amiga de mi madre y como la puta drogadicta y su proxeneta me marcaron de por vida y no hablo de las cicatrices de mi cuerpo.

— Ana yo no puedo ofrecerte mas que esto

— Esta bien me voy.. yo necesito de alguien que me quiera

La ira y los celos me llenan los ojos de solo imaginarla con otro hombre tocándola o haciendo el amor con ella..

_Dije amor?_

— Ana podemos intentarlo

Terminamos de vestirnos y salimos del cuarto de juegos..

Veo en sus ojos un poco de brillo, la llevo de la mano hasta la cocina para darle un poco de agua ha estado un poco alterada y yo sigo como una roca y mi polla solo piensa en estar en su interior.

**Anastasia**

Por fin saque la fuerza en decirle la verdad cuando el está dentro del cuarto de juegos es otra persona pero fuera de ahí es un hombre maravilloso hasta podría decir que hacemos el amor de la forma mas tierna, yo le entregué mi virginidad y casi enloqueció cuando le confesé estuve a punto de irme ese día pero me detuvo con un beso ardiente y me llevó a su cama y ahí me entregué a él y follamos cinco veces ese día hasta el dia siguiente que sentía que no podía caminar.

Días después acepté ser su sumisa pero digamos que solo lo soy dentro de su cuarto de juegos.

— Intentar que? - Pregunto

.

— Ser más Anastasia pero no podemos hacerlo en publico, por favor Anastasia es todo lo que puedo darte en estos momentos necesito tiempo para presentarte a mi familia.

No se que decirle estoy sorprendida, él también quiere más pero quiere que estemos a escondidas eso quiere decir que no le diré nada a Kate.

— Ana no pienses demasiado, yo… jamás pensé decir esto pero también me gustas mucho lo que quiero decir que también me estoy enamorando de ti y quiero que seamos novios, pero por favor dame tiempo para presentarte ante todos sabes que tengo enemigos en el negocio y los medios andan atacándome.

Como decir no a eso.

Me lanzo a su cuello con mis brazos y lo beso con pasión sintiendo como su lengua introduce en mi.

**Christian**

Creo que me siento feliz ella aceptó ser mi novia aunque estemos a escondidas ella es mía y ahora tengo todo el derecho sobre ella, si la quiero y Elena que se joda ella no sabe lo que es bueno.

Y Ana es buena para mi.

Ahora que nos estamos besando mi polla está por salir solo de mis pantalones.. tomo con mi boca el pezón de Ana y empiezo a chupar y lamer, ella mete su mano y acaricia mi miembro mierda ya no puedo mas tengo que estar dentro de ella.

Meto mis dedos dentro de su interior está goteando..

Por la pared la aprieto por mi cadera ella sube sus piernas alrededor de mi.. está abierta para mi y puedo sentir el calor de su sexo pegada a mi

— Me encanta como mis dedos están dentro tuyo siéntelo.

— Ohh sii! Christian te quiero dentro mio.

— Como quieras nena.

Sin perder tiempo me desago de toda mi ropa tirando hasta la otra sala.

Mi miembro acaricio con sus jugos quiero penetrarla sin nada quiero sentirla toda pongo mi punta en su entrada burlando entrando y no entrando.

— Christian espera no te has puesto un condón las píldoras las tomaré en unas semanas todavía no estoy en control de natalidad.

— Nena ya no aguanto muero por hacértelo piel a piel quiero sentir como tus jugos bañan a mi polla.

La penetro sin pensarlo dos veces esto es lo mejor que imaginaba ella es tan apretada resbalosa y sus paredes puedo sentir cada centímetro mierda! estoy en el cielo..

— Ahhhh…

Ella grita mientras mis embestidas la golpea mas fuerte, ella araña mi espalda puedo sentir sus uñas clavándose en mi, con mi boca atrapo su grito estamos sudando mal y nuestra respiración con dificultad..

— Ya no aguanto más nena ven conmigo.

Ella gritando mi nombre y yo la de ella… siento como me ordeño en su interior me quedo hasta que acabe la ultima gota y otra embestida antes de sacarlo.

Salgo de ella sacudiendo mi miembro con su clítoris que está goteando de jugos y me agacho abriéndole las piernas para ver como se le escurre mi leche de ella con mis dedos lo acaricio hasta que vuelva adentro y lo llevo hasta su clítoris nuevamente la bañe con mi corrida y me excita verla así.

He estado queriendo hacerle esto.. es tan caliente saber que lleno su concha de mi.

Me paro y le doy un beso en los labios pegando mi frente con la de ella.

— Vamos novia a darnos un baño.

— Ok novio.

Nos lavamos lentamente disfrutandonos pero ella está muy callada.

— ¿Nena que pasa?

Dándole besos en la nariz y la mejilla.

— Christian lo hicimos sin condón

Mierda sé que me dejé llevar pero era algo que quería hacerlo.. dios como la disfrute sin barreras

— Tranquila nena conseguiremos la píldora del día después no pasará nada ya verás.

**Semanas después.**

**Anastasia**

Hoy estoy agotada de tanto estudiar y trabajar, lo bueno que pronto estaré metiendo mi Curriculum vitae en SIP, espero poder trabajar ahí.

Soy una mujer de 20 años y a veces soy como una niña de 14 cada vez que veo a Christian no puedo evitar sentirme emocionada, por dos semanas fue a un viaje de negocios a Hong Kong hoy llega, todos los días ajustamos el horario para vernos y tenemos sexo por Skype..

Se siente raro tener novio pero eso es lo que es Christian Grey mi novio, aunque para el mundo yo no soy nadie y nadie sabe de nuestra relación, a veces me dan ganas de gritar al mundo cuando veo que hablan mal de él o que dicen que es gay, si supieran que es un dios con el sexo estoy locamente enamorada de él.

Otra vez siento estos mareos hoy no he desayunado puede que tome un yogur y así se me pasa..

— Ana estas bien?

— Paul hola si estoy bien solo que salté el desayuno.

— Dios Ana tienes que cuidarte.. nos vemos niña.

Y me da un beso en la mejilla despidiéndose, Paul es un buen amigo he trabajado para su familia dos años si lo voy a extrañar cuando me vaya.

Casi llego tarde a la cita con la doctora Greene, aun tengo tantas dudas sobre sexualidad pero con Christian ya hice de todo y todavía me siento con un rubor cuando pienso en eso, conoce cada centímetro de mi cuerpo incluso mejor que yo sabe como tocarme y llevarme hasta el cielo ida y vuelta.

— Señorita Steele aquí por favor. - Sigo a la doctora a tomar asiento mas que una charla también consultarle algunos síntomas que he tenido desde hace tres días, desde hace unos días empecé a tomar las píldoras pero me siento mal no sé si son efectos secundarios o simplemente estos no me van, le digo todos mis síntomas que estaba teniendo.

Elle me mira y me da para hacer una prueba no sé que tiene que ver con esto pero lo hago.

Unos minutos después ella regresa un poco seria..

Ay noo espero no sea lo que estoy pensando dios por favor no!

— Dígame doctora que pasa

— Anastasia has estado teniendo relaciones sexuales sin protección?

Mierda! lo sabia

— La única vez que mi novio y yo lo hicimos fue como hace cuatro semanas pero me tomé la píldora del día después.

— Anastasia estás embarazada.

Embarazada dijo? Voy a ser mamá? No puede estar pasando que haré con un niño y como le diré a Christian si de algo estoy segura es que él no quiere hijos al menos no por el momento.

Si fuimos irresponsables esa vez como si no supiéramos de donde vienen los niños…

La doctora se da cuenta que esto fue un accidente me calma y me pasa una bata para ponerme y ver que tan avanzado está mi embarazo, no puede garantizar que fue de hace cuatro semanas puede ser antes por eso que no hicieron efecto las píldoras en mi, sí lo estábamos haciendo con condones pero igual pude quedar embarazada.

Es un poco incomodo ese aparato dentro mio

En la pantalla puedo ver una manchita pequeña y si ese es mi bebé tiene como la forma de un frigol.. casi ni se nota está formándose recién

— Estás de cuatro semanas Anastasia y sí este bebé pudo ser concebido ese día que no usaron protección.

Siento como me sonrojo de solo recordar ese día.

Me da unas copias donde puedo ver a mi bebé que aun es temprano para escuchar su corazón, después de unas semanas tendré otra cita.

Mis pies me fallan siento una mano que me ayuda a subir al auto y es Sawyer ve lo mal que estoy. Me lleva hasta el apartamento de Christian para esperarlo cuando llegue de su viaje.

No sé como decirle que seremos padres como lo tomará estoy segura que se enojara pero no fue solo mi culpa, él también tuvo participación esto lo bailamos juntos.

Estoy acostada en su cama no tengo ganas de nada ni de comer escucho abrirse la puerta y ahí está tan sexy con una sonrisa única.

— Hola nena

Se arrastra sobre mi y empieza a besarme, pero no puedo corresponderle en estos momentos a parte de no sentirme bien no puedo hacerlo sin antes darle la noticia.

— Anastasia estás bien?

Se aparta y me mira me distraigo con sus hermosos ojos grises.

— Christian tenemos que hablar.

Veo el pánico en sus ojos no sé lo que estará pensando.

— Que pasa Ana, no me digas que quieres terminar lo nuestro..

Terminar? No puede pensar eso… yo lo amo es el amor de mi vida.

— No Christian no es eso.

Por unos segundos dejó de respirar ahora volvió a la normalidad.

— Entonces dime nena lo que sea estás enojada conmigo?

— No estoy enojada contigo es…

Y no puedo dejar de llorar tengo miedo que él me deje después de esto, tengo tantos fantasmas en la cabeza de solo pensar.

— Ana estas asustándome que está pasando y por que estás llorado?

— Christian estoy embarazada!

**Christian.**

Escuché bien? Dijo embarazada? Me siento en la cama un niño seré papá, no esto no puede ser.

— Como que estás embarazada? Como pasó?

— Christian quieres una descripción gráfica?

— Ana lo que quise decir es como que estás embarazada si nos cuidamos de cuantas semanas estas?

— Cuatro semanas.

Cuatro semanas mierda no puede ser!

— Dices cuatro semanas? Mierda Ana te olvidaste de tomar la píldora?

— Christian por su puesto que lo tomé hasta lo hice contigo no recuerdas? Pero algo salió mal y mírame aquí estoy esperando a tu bebé. Fuiste tu quien insistió en hacerlo sin protección y yo te creí que todo estaría bien.

Me tomo del pelo no sé que hacer mierda y mil veces mierda! la veo llorar pero ella tiene razón si ese bebé existe es porque yo insistí.. si me hubiera puesto un puto condón no estaríamos pasando por esto pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse.

Me acerco a ella y le doy un beso en la cabeza.

— Tranquila nena yo estaré contigo.

— Que pasará con el bebé Christian?

— Me haré cargo de él, es mi hijo y la culpa fue mía no te preocupes estoy con ustedes.

— Tenia miedo que te alejes por mi embarazo.

— No jamás, estoy contigo y mi hijo.

— Mira para que lo conozcas.

Me pasa la ecografía no logro distinguir nada no entiendo estas cosas pero sea lo que sea ahí está mi hijo creciendo en ella.

Ana se ha quedado dormida en mi regazo me levanto lentamente y voy hasta Gail y Taylor necesito hablar con alguien ellos a parte de algunos custodios saben de mi relación con Anastasia, pero ellos dos son los mas cercanos.

— Señor quiere que sirva algo?

— Solo agua Gail y por favor vengan a sentarse conmigo necesito decirles algo.

Ellos se acomodan.

— Ana está embarazada

Gail sorprendida lleva la mano en la boca y Taylor se puso nervioso mirando a Gail, se lo que ellos están pensando tal vez creen que no seré un buen padre sobre todo por lo que yo estaba metido.

— Un niño siempre es bienvenido señor, ellos no tienen la culpa.

— Lo sé.

— Disculpe que me meta pero se hará cargo de él o le pedirá a la señorita Steele que se vaya o se deshaga del…

No termina la frase.

— No Gail ese bebé va a nacer y me haré cargo de ellos, ese bebé llevará mi apellido solo buscare el momento adecuado para decirle a mi familia pero por el momento esto no saldrá de aquí.

**Cinco meses después.**

Estoy más emocionado que Anastasia hoy sabremos el sexo del bebé, yo estoy casi seguro que será niña vi en mis sueños será mi pequeña… Ana no me cree pero yo ya la conozco y aun no nace.

Elegimos un hospital distinto al que está mi madre, me siento mal por ocultarle esto pero las veces que quiero hablar con mi familia algo surge y no les digo, Ana me entiende pero ella no se ve afectada porque no tiene a su familia con ella, su padre sabe de su embarazo pero vive lejos y poco o nada de la vida de Ana ellos saben. Y su amiga Kate no le hace preguntas de quien es el padre de su bebé, pero sé que en el fondo esta que arde por saber y como es estudiante de periodismo no confío en ella.

Yo cuido cada detalle que esta noticia no se filtre, esto será una bomba una vez que se sepa sobre todo desmentir lo que andan diciendo de mi que soy gay, que estupidez mas grande el que no me vean con mujeres eso no quiere decir nada, ahora estoy con una gran mujer y si admito que estoy locamente enamorado de ella no soy el mismo, desmonte todo lo que alguna vez fue mi sala de juegos solo quedo una habitación vacía y oscura no sé que haré algún día de ese lugar.

Mis manos tiemblan pero trato que no se den cuenta quiero conocer a mi bebita ya la imagen de ella se verá mucho mejor.

Entramos a la sala y la doctora nos da un gran saludo, Ana se pone cómoda y ya traen el aparato para verla, agarro la mano y ella me aprieta fuerte también está nerviosa por ver a nuestro bebé.

— Listos?

Los dos afirmamos con la cabeza, lo primero que vemos es la cabecita ya es un bebé formado se le distingue muy bien, con estas tecnologías vemos perfectamente su rostro y como abre la boca siento que quiero llorar porque no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.

Una personita que lleva mi sangre y tal vez se parezca a mi, Ana y yo lo creamos juntos.

Baja más y sí… mi corazón salta de la alegría yo tenia razón es un niña!..

Ana llora de la emoción ella también en el fondo sabia que yo tenia razón y estábamos teniendo una niña, ahí está mi princesita hermosa la voy a proteger con todo mi ser a ella y su madre. Ambas son mi vida las amo.

**-En la Actualidad**

Ya mi niña se quedó dormida después de dar vueltas y vueltas no es seguro que duerma en mi cama podría caerse y yo no estoy tranquilo tuve una pequeña discusión con Ana y no me gusta estar así con ella.

Y muero de celos que este por ahí con sus amigos sobre todo ese tal Ethan han estad hablando por teléfono varias veces y ella se relaja cuando habla eso me arde, ella es mía.

Y el fotógrafo tampoco pierde tiempo tiene varios admiradores por ahí estoy harto de esto, necesito que todos sepan que ella es mía muy pronto le diré a mi familia de ella y mi hija, tal vez me odien por esto si deje pasar mucho tiempo pero voy a arreglar esto.

Le envío un mensaje de texto.

**_* _****_perdóname_********_nena no quiero estar así contigo Ali ya está dormida y yo te espero en nuestra cama te amo*C_**

**_* También te amo Christian y tampoco quiero que estemos enojados, sabias que tu hermano sale con mi mejor amiga? Está aquí y acaban de llegar* A._**

Mierda esto no puede ser parece que todo está dándome pistas ya para salir de este enredo y saltar a la luz todo, recibo otro texto que esta ahí ese tal Ethan José.. mierda la sangre me arde, recibo una llamada de mi hermano.

"Bro que haces?"

"Trabajando ya sabes"

"Vamos Christian mueve ese culo y ven para aquí a divertirte un poco estoy con mi chica y su mejor amiga que también está caliente si por mi fuera tambien me la tiraría"

No no no eso no Elliot es un idiota mujeriego.

" Cállate y no te metas con esa chica sino vas a conocerme"

" A ver… que te pasa no te enojes solo bromeaba es hermosa pero estoy flechado por Kate ella es increíble, vamos bro ven con nosotros y sal de una vez de esa cueva que estás viviendo.. vive la vida hermano"

Acaricio el pelo alborotado de mi hija mi vida es esta y lo disfruto, sé que me perdí muchas cosas varias reuniones familiares por estar con Ana y mi hija, navidad, año nuevo día de gracias las paso con Ana y Allison en mi familia están enojados conmigo por no compartir con ellos, pero estar en nuestra burbuja solo los tres es lo mejor me siento tan bien así.

Termino la llamada con Elliot pero algo que hizo hervirme más la sangre fue que me dijo que ese tal José anda detrás de la chica morena amiga de Kate que sin dudas es Anastasia mi Anastasia.

No sé que hacer porque si me quedo aquí me volveré loco de solo imaginar a mi novia con otros hombres, ella es muy hermosa cualquier hijo de puta querrá llevarla a su cama.

Hablo con Gail para que cuide a la bebé, mientras yo salgo decido ir con Ana tomaré la palabra a Elliot tengo que ver por mis ojos tengo que cuidar a mi chica aunque para los demás nosotros no nos conozcamos.

Llego hasta el lugar le mando un texto a Elliot para que me guíe donde están. Llego hasta donde están y mis ojos se clavaron en ella que está sentada al lado de ese tipo rubio ese debe ser Ethan Kavanagh, le habla muy cerca y a ella parece no molestarle..

Mierda ella es mía hijo de puta!

— Buenas noches.

La miro de reojo y ella abre la boca pero trata de no demostrar su asombro.

— Hermanito por fin viniste ya te creía caso perdido.

— Elliot no exageres.

Me siento al lado de Anastasia sé que ella esta loca por preguntarme que hago aquí hasta veo que está molesta.

— El es mi hermano Christian.

— Christian esta es mi novia Kate Kavanagh su hermano Ethan, José y Anastasia la mejor amiga de mi chica.

Miro a Ana y no puedo evitar sentirme tan atraído a ella que quiero jugar un poco.

— Mucho gusto señorita Steele

Me acerco a ella para saludarla y darle un beso pero lo hago mordiéndole un poco la oreja susurrándole — Mmm hueles muy bien nena.

Ella sonríe sé que la excitó eso.

— Bien bailemos!

Elliot lleva a Kate a la pista de baile, José fue por unas cervezas y Ethan tuvo que salir un momento porque recibió una llamada entonces por fin estamos solos Ana y yo.

— Christian que haces aquí viniste porque estas celoso o para asegurarte de que no le diga a tu hermano de nosotros?

Ella parece molesta pero a la vez triste.. mierda no es nada de eso.

— Ana.. reconozco que me volví loco que estuvieras aquí con otros mirándote jamas se me paso por la mente venir a controlarte para ver si hablas con mi hermano créeme nena jamás haría algo así.

Me levanto y le paso mi mano.

— Christian que haces?

— Te invito a bailar

— Pero nos verán juntos

— ¿Y? aquí todo el mundo baila no tiene nada de raro que bailemos un poco además quiero estar contigo vamos nena.

— Pero no nos besaremos.

— Aunque lo desee con todas mis fuerzas voy a tratar no de besarte Ana, pero como dices no lo haremos al menos que…

— Al menos que?

Ella sonríe.

— Encontremos la manera y ahí te comeré a besos la luz es baja nadie verá lo que hacemos de todos modos. Acepta bailar conmigo señorita Steele?

**Anastasia**

No puedo resistirme a este hombre es un adonis todavía sigo pensando que esto es un sueño estar con él y no solo eso es el padre de mi hija.. dios hablando de hija.

— Christian y Allison?

— No te preocupes se quedó con Gail además no creo que despierte esta noche hemos jugado mucho y se quedo agotada, dormirá hasta mañana.

— Bien entonces papá y mamá pueden disfrutar un poco

— Me encanto como sonó eso.

Me lleva de la mano hasta la pista y nos movemos lentamente pero sensual, no vemos a mis amigos por ningún lado y como hay mucha gente bailamos más pegados.

El me agarra de la cintura acercándome mas a el puedo sentir su erección y lo aprieta mas y frotando, me besa el cuello y yo subo mis brazos por su cuello acariciando su pelo con mis dedos estamos bailando en forma muy caliente muy pegados casi teniendo sexo la forma en que estamos enlazados.

— Christian podrían vernos si seguimos así... - Susurrándole

— Contigo pierdo el control Ana y me olvido quien podría estar alrededor.

— Vayamos a un lugar donde menos nos podrían ver.

Me lleva de la mano a un rincón donde hay menos gente y un poco mas oscuro no nos podrían distinguir.

Se coloca detrás mio y me acaricia las piernas hasta el muslo apretándome el culo siento un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

**Kate y Elliot**

— Has visto a Ana?

— No y tampoco veo a mi hermano menor por ningún lado.

— No puedo creer esto..

— Que cosa Kate

— Mira por allá, Ana y tu hermano bailando

— Bailando dices? Esos dos están teniendo sexo en la pista

— Woow jamás he visto a mi amiga así

— Ni yo a mi hermano jamás lo vimos con ninguna mujer, veo que tu amiga lo pegó.

— Crees que a el no le moleste que ella tenga una bebé?

— QUE? tu amiga tiene una hija y el padre?

— Sí es una hermosa bebé de un año y el padre no lo sé, ella nunca quiso decírmelo

— No sé que pensar, pero lo que veo esos dos están disfrutando de la noche.

— Ahora están arrinconados tocándose

— Ese es mi hermanito..

— Elliot!

**Christian**

No sé si aguante mucho más bailando con ella así, y su culo prácticamente está montando mi polla ella huele muy bien, besando su cuello y mis manos subiendo un poco su falda, sé que nadie nos está mirando me acerco mas por la pared y la pongo enfrente empiezo a besarla devorando su boca introduciendo mi lengua en ella, los dos nos movemos a la par de la música tengo que probar si está tan excitada como yo, bajo mas mis manos la aprieto más a mi polla y meto mi mano entre su entrepiernas hago a un lado su ropa interior, con mi dedo juego con su clítoris y el dedo medio meto en su coñito húmedo está muy pero muy húmeda por cierto… mierda voy a correrme así.

— Vamos a un lugar más privado estoy por explotar.

— Vamos…

Salimos del lugar de baile y entramos al tocador de mujeres Taylor se encarga de poner que el lugar está en reparación así tenemos un poco de intimidad.

Entramos y cierro la puerta me lanzo sobre ella saboreando su boca en tres pasos mas le quito la falda y su tanguita, subo su blusa y empiezo a chuparle sus pezones duros

Ella pone sus manos en mi miembro masajeando sobre mis pantalones ya me aprieta de lo duro que estoy.

— Déjame probarte.

— Que tienes en mente nena.

— Esto

Ella se arrodilla y trabaja por la hebilla de mi cinturón desprendiendo bajando la cremallera me acaricia las bolas, baja hasta mis rodillas el pantalón empieza a masturbarme con sus manos ya está saliendo el liquido preseminal.. ella sonríe y se muerde el labio dios quiere matarme así…

Se pasa la lengua por el labio se acerca a mi polla y empieza a lamerlo ufff no puedo hablar..

— Si..sigue así nena

La ayudo acariciándole la cabeza hasta llevarla mas a fondo pero no quiero terminar en su boca..

— No quiero terminar en tu boca nena

Ella se para y me come a besos estoy probándome a mi mismo, esto es muy caliente abre sus piernas sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello la subo hasta poner mi palpitante miembro dentro de ella empiezo a empujar duro y ella empieza a gritar mi nombre, esto es el sonido dulce para mis oídos hacerla gritar de placer y diciendo mi nombre.

— Más duro Christian - Las embestidas las hago mas fuerte puedo sentir sus paredes apretandome alrededor de mi polla que esta por estallar en su interior, sé que los dos estamos con la cara roja por el esfuerzo que estamos haciendo y lo caliente que es follar de esta manera

**Anastasia **

Estoy por perder el conocimiento con estos orgasmos que estoy teniendo, se supone que vine a disfrutar con unos amigos pero con Christian es con quiero estar todo el tiempo, nos perdimos de los demás y entramos aquí para disfrutarnos.

— Ahhhh Christian..

— Damelo nena ven conmigo.. - Gritando más fuerte su nombre me vengo y también siento el liquido caliente saliendo de él llenándome toda, después del nacimiento de Ali empecé con el control de natalidad cambie las píldoras por las inyecciones que es más seguro.

— Esto estuvo bueno.. - Christian sale de mi y nos miramos estamos un desastre su pelo alborotado me miro al espejo y también yo, y mi maquillaje un desastre.

Me bajo de él y voy para limpiarme..

— Donde vas..

— A limpiarme

— No lo hagas quiero que te quedes así yo tampoco me limpiaré quiero tener tu jugo en mi.

— Me encanta cuando hablas sucio.

— A mi también pero mas me encantas tu..

Me pongo en forma y arreglando mi maquillaje el pelo, veo a Christian con una sonrisa.. está disfrutando este momento venir hasta mi marcarme y sentirse orgulloso de su obra.

Salimos y Taylor incomodo nos habrá escuchado.?

— Tranquila Ana Taylor sabe que tu y yo somos novios y sabe nuestras travesuras.

Me sonrojo porque Taylor sabe que follamos como conejos, le ha tocado escuchar todo las veces que hemos hecho en el auto..

Salimos y veo a José muy pero muy enojado.

— Que carajos Anastasia porque con cualquiera y conmigo no?

— José ¿de que hablas?

— Crees que no los vi? Ustedes entraron a ese lugar y su gorila bloqueo la puerta para que no los moleste nadie entraste a follar con este tipo!.

— CUIDA TUS PALABRAS IDIOTA!

Christian empieza a enojarse trato de que no reaccione por él.

— Tú cállate Grey ella es una puta que ni el nombre del padre de su hija sabe.

No soporto eso, le di una cachetada hasta que todos los que estaban cerca escucharon..

Christian me llevó tras él y fue directo a la mandíbula de José tirándolo por unas mesas.

— Nunca vuelvas a faltarle el respeto entiendes?!

— Mierda.. hermano que paso?

— Elliot no me toques voy a romperle la cara a este imbécil.

Elliot lucha con Christian para detenerlo y no mate a José, conozco a Christian y lo protector que es conmigo.

— Dios Mio Ana que paso? Por que Christian golpeó a José?

— Dile Ana dile que eres una cualquiera y que follaste con este millonario en el baño ¿es por el dinero? Por eso te acuestas con él y conmigo no?

— DIJE QUE LA RESPETES HIJO DE PUTA!

Christian vuelve a darle un puñetazo en la nariz hasta sangrar esta vez Taylor lo detiene y agarra a José del cuello.

— NO vuelva hablar de esa manera de la señorita Steele me escucho? - Los guardias vienen a ver el escándalo que está pasando yo ni puedo hablar por lo mal que me siento, José pensó que estoy con Christian por dinero ahora tengo miedo de cuando todos se enteren de lo mio con él y que me embaracé apropósito por sus millones.

— Tranquila nena estoy contigo nunca volverán a tratarte así perdóname es mi culpa todo esto.

— No lo sé Christian si José pensó eso que dirá tu familia de mi? ¿Que me embaracé a propósito?

— Shhh mi nena te amo.. y jamás se te ocurra volver a pensar de esa manera por favor.

— También te amo.

**Christian**

Ella no se merece que la traten así ese hijo de puta no volverá a hablarle así a mi novia. — Vamos a casa amor.

— Vamonos Christian no soporto estar aquí -caminamos de la mano Kate y Elliot no dejan de quitar los ojos encima nuestro les parece raro la forma que estamos muy cerca.

— Christian Kate y Elliot sospecharán de nosotros.

— No me importa quiero cuidar de ti. – le doy un beso en la boca frente a todos y se sorprenden por lo que acabo de hacer.

— Dios mio paren que están quedándose sin aire. – kate y su comentario.

Al llegar a Escala vamos hasta la habitación de nuestra bebé ella se ve tan tranquila duerme tranquilamente. Ana recibió una llamada y es sobre su padre tuvo un accidente y se encuentra grave tendrá que viajar, le ofrecí mi Jet para que la lleve ella no dudo en aceptar está muy mal, me gustaría acompañarla pero ella prefirió que me quede con Ali.

Me alegra tener a mi hija conmigo todo el tiempo y no solo los fines de semana esta semana será interesante padre e hija vamos a disfrutar.

Tendré que cancelar la cena que tenia el miércoles con mis padres.. sé que me odiaran por esto pero no puedo llevar a mi bebé y decirles _hola familia esta es mi hija.. se las presento_. Eso sería un gran golpe para ellos.

Ana se despide de nuestra hija Ali lloró cuando se despidió aun es una bebé y solo quiere estar en brazos de su mamá todo tiempo..

— Ali tienes hambre? Quieres tu biberón? Vamos a la cocina y veremos que hay. – llevo a mi niña en brazos le pongo en su sillita dándole su juguete favorito ella hace unos golpes con eso. Cuando mi familia me visita yo oculto todo estos juguetes y nadie entra en su habitación.. me siento mal por esto ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Prometo que cuando Ana esté de regreso le diré a todos sobre la doble vida que estoy llevando, afuera soy un hombre de negocios solo donde nunca se le vio con ninguna novia. Y acá dentro soy un hombre de familia cuidando de mi bebé.

Ya calenté su leche poniendo en su biberón pero no recuerdo donde dejé su toallita camino por la sala buscando hasta que escucho el ding del ascensor.. debe ser Gail que ya regresó espero me ayude con el pañal.

Voy para avisarle pero me quedo congelado y veo a Elliot y Kate

Es demasiado tarde para ocultar el biberón de Ali que diablos hacen esos dos aquí?

— Christian? - Claramente sorprendido por lo que llevo en mano.

— ¿Que es eso?

— No ves Elliot? Es un biberón. – Kate metiendo su cuchara pero no puedo culparla.

— ¿ Que haces con eso? hay un bebé aquí? Tienes visitas parece. – Frotando mi pelo pasando mi mano por el, estoy un poco nervioso de lo que voy a decirle no puedo mentir mas no puedo decir que es la hija de algún socio o amigo él sabe que no soy así de amigos.

— Christian te hice una pregunta.

— Es de mi hija.

Se toma una pausa para contestar — QUE MIERDA DICES? ERES PADRE?. – Elliot está con la cara roja y furioso.

— Maldita sea Grey tienes una familia y anoche te vimos con mi amiga muy pegados estas jugando con ella. – Mierda tenía que hablar así?

— Déjenme explicarles no es lo que parece.

— NO? HABLA DE UNA PUTA VEZ COMO PUEDES OCULTARNOS ALGO ASÍ!

— No me grites Elliot. – Entonces escucho el llanto de Ali la dejé sola debe estar asustada camino hasta ella Elliot y Kate me siguen le doy su biberón y la subo en mis brazos, Kate se puso pálida ya sé lo que se viene.

— Christian… ella.. ¿Qué haces con Allison? Espera… tú eres su padre?

**Kate **

Seguimos a Christian y lo veo cargar a un bebé pero a quien tiene es a la hija de Ana..

— Christian… ella.. ¿Qué haces con Allison? Espera… tú eres su padre?. – Esto no puede ser Ana y Christian han estado juntos y ella no me lo ha dicho..

**Elliot**.

Estoy es shock mi hermano tiene una hija.. maldita sea yo pensaba que era gay jamás lo vi siquiera seguir con la mirada a una mujer.. bueno hasta anoche que lo vi casi follando con Ana..

— Kate conoces a esa pequeña?

— Sí es la hija de Ana .. Christian explícanos.

— Ana? tu amiga la que vimos anoche?

— Sí Elliot es Ali la hija de Anastasia Steele. - No salgo del asombro nos han estado engañando incluso anoche los presenté.. mierda me siento un estúpido.

**Christian.**

Ahora como salgo de esta Kate habla con mi hija y ella le sonríe la conoce perfectamente es su tía de todos modos.

Elliot me sigue mirando con enojo entiendo que se sienta así entonces lo veo tomar su celular

— Elliot que haces?

— Llamo a la familia ellos tienen derecho de saber.

— Elliot no puedes hacerme esto deja que lo haga a mi modo. – Trato de convencerlo pero parece inútil

— No necesitas hacer un gran banquete para anunciarlo. – Supongo que no me queda de otra que aceptarlo y ya decirle a mis padres de que tengo novia y una bebé.

Elliot se aleja para hacer la llamada y me quedo con Kate que me mira con rabia.

— No puedo creer mi mejor amiga nunca me dijo que eras el padre Ali pero porque lo ocultaron.. te avergüenzas de ella?

— NO! por supuesto que no.

— Entonces porque tenerla así a escondidas.

— Kate no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

— Listo ya vienen en camino ahora permiteme conocer a mi sobrina.

Elliot está encantado con mi hija no quiero llamar a Ana y decirle no es buen momento para preocuparla está pasando por un momento difícil y yo la necesito tanto no puedo estar ni un minuto sin saber de ella.

Gail y Taylor llegaron casi se les cae la bolsa del super cuando ve a Elliot jugar con mi hija.

Mi niña se quedó dormida en mis brazos mientras seguía hablando con Elliot afortunadamente no me han hablado del tema sino que esperamos a mis padres y a Mia a que lleguen.

Gail se llevó a Ali a su cuarto.

Siento nervios hasta tengo las manos sudando jamas me he sentido así enfrentarme a mi familia que difícil se pone esto.

— Hijo que alegría verte y por fin saber de ti.. empezaba a creer que nos habías olvidado.

— Mamá eso no es cierto solo he estado un poco ocupado. – Trato de sonar normal

Mi padre y Mia me saludan, mi hermana vino como si estuviera de fiesta..

— Vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos cuando Elliot nos llamó dijo que tenias algo que decirnos.

Llegó el momento y me tenso..

— Vamos hijo dinos lo que tienes que decirnos.

— Eso haré papá y ya de ante que todo quiero pedirles disculpas son unos padres maravillosos confían en mi y más.

— Estás bien hijo?

— No mamá no estoy bien.. estoy mal por mentirles durante todos estos años.

— Lo sabía eres gay y tienes una relación a escondidas pero si ya sabes que te queremos de todos modos.

— NO! Mia por dios no soy gay

— Entonces?

— Hace dos años conocí a una chica hermosa llamada Anastasia caí enamorado locamente por ella y desde ahí tenemos una relación.

— pero como? Jamás nos presentaste a la familia y porque ahora nos cuentas?

— Porque Ana y yo tenemos una hija de trece meses.

— COMO?. – Mi padre enojado se levanta y camina alrededor tomando un vaso con whisky

Mi madre y Mia se quedaron calladas con la boca abierta — Lo que les dije tengo una novia e hija.

— PORQUE NOS MENTISTE CHRISTIAN? QUE NECESIDAD HABÍA DE OCULTARLAS?

— Papá cálmate y escúchame por favor. – alza la mano eso es señal de que me calle.

— Estás seguro que esa niña es tuya? Y la chica con quien estás no es una busca oro?

— Con todo respeto señor Grey pero mi amiga no es de esas.. ella es una mujer muy buena con gran corazón muy honesta no puede hablar así de ella sin conocerla.

— papá no voy a permitir que hables así de mi novia ella es eso todo lo que dijo Kate incluso mucho más y estoy completamente seguro que Allison es mi hija, por dios ni de broma menciones eso a Anastasia.

— Esta bien si tu lo dices pero antes tengo que conocer a Anastasia por cierto Kate volviendo a ti ¿ Es amiga tuya? Entonces lo sabias.. y tu Elliot?

— Me acabo de enterar de hecho Kate y yo nos enteramos al llegar aquí y ver a Christian con una hermosa bebé.

— Mi sobrina está aquí?. – Mia por fin habla ella no parece tan enfadada como mis padres.

— Sí está dormida Ana tuvo que viajar a Londres porque su padre tuvo un accidente y está grave.

— Necesitamos más explicaciones hijo porque estaban a escondidas.

— Bueno yo iba a presentarla con ustedes incluso antes de que nazca nuestra hija pero después surgieron los problemas con los paparazzi que me acechaban luego mis enemigos del negocio y así dejé pasar el tiempo, hasta que nació mi bebé y no quise compartirlas con nadie sé que fue egoísta de mi parte y actué mal pero quería protegerlas de todo.. vivíamos tan bien solo los tres me tomaba vacaciones para estar con ellas. – Y sigo explicándoles de porque actuaba con ellos y me alejaba en fiestas importantes y también lo cobarde que fui al no sacarlas a la luz, pero ahora será diferente todos sabrán de mi novia y mi hija..

Y termino por hablar de como fue el nacimiento de la bebé..

_*Flashback*_

_Ana cada vez más hermosa con su enorme vientre __— __Christian ven _

_— __Que pasa Ana te sientes mal?. _

_— __No pasame tu mano y __fíjate__._

_Le paso mi manos y siento como mi bebé se mueve y es __increíble__la forma en que se mueve ahí dentro se puede ver el movimiento como se muda de un lugar a otro.. ya quiero conocerla me agacho y le susurro._

_— __Hola princesa de papá ya te estamos esperando Ali tengo tu habitación lista estoy seguro que te gustará. – Veo a Ana que empieza a llorar sus hormonas son una locura a veces me da miedo hacer el amor con ella y dañar a la bebé o tocar mi polla su cabecita y lastimarla.. ¿ es posible eso? porque sí la tengo larga y gruesa. Si me siento orgulloso de mi miembro._

_— __Y pensar que la engendramos justo en este lugar lo recuerdo perfectamente como lo hicimos. – Ana se sonroja y me mira. __— __Christian no vamos a hablar de esto ahora Ali puede escuchar._

_— __JAJAJA Ana no me hagas reir apenas es un bebé que aun no nace y estoy seguro que no sabe como fue que llegó hasta ahí, mis espermas entraron en ti y __surgió__este hermoso milagro._

_— __Bueno ya ve estudiando que le dirás a tu hija cuando tenga la edad de la curiosidad y te pregunte como fue que llegó al mundo. – Ohh no ahí si me quedo callado ni idea como hablar de esto._

_En la semana ha sido duro el trabajo me han estado saboteando algunas empresas que he estado queriendo comprar y estoy más nervioso que nunca porque mi hija ya está por nacer._

_Tengo una llamada de Gail y es Ana que esta con las contracciones mi hija va a nacer… ahora que hago? Dios que hago?_

_Taylor viene de prisa y me __guía__hasta el coche porque estoy a punto de desmayarme._

_Corro hasta el pasillo y pregunto por Ana pagué una fortuna a este hospital para que no se filtre que aquí está naciendo la hija de Christian Grey. Llego hasta Ana y la veo sufriendo.. dios yo no estaba preparado para esto sé que los partos son dolorosos pero lo que veo en Ana parece que la está matando._

_— __Vamos señora empuje _

_— __AHHHHHHHH no puedo más.._

_Estoy por __desmayarme__no puedo ver esto pero prometí a Ana estar con ella en todo momento aprieto fuerte la mano de ella entonces escucho un llanto el más hermoso y es todo lo que puedo ver._

_Despierto y estoy acostado en una camilla me fijo y veo a Ana __mirándome__y en brazos una mantita rosada.. un bultito hermoso_

_Estoy soñando esto debe ser un hermoso sueño es mi hija que tiene en brazos me levanto y voy hasta ellas entonces veo lo mas hermoso que vi en mi vida.. a mi bebé._

_Sus ojos grises y el pelo oscuro es tan pequeñita y Ana le está dando de mamar.._

_— __Ana es hermosa._

_— __Se parece a ti quieres cargarla?- Tengo miedo que se me caiga nunca estuve con un bebe __recién__nacido cuando Mia llegó ella ya tenia seis meses._

_— __No estoy seguro Ana y si se me cae?_

_— __No pasará nada __tómala__carga a tu hija._

_Con cuidado la enfermera ayuda a colocarla en mis brazos al momento de tenerla conmigo le doy un beso tomo su pequeña manita acariciando es tan pequeñita y ella aprieta mi dedo estoy seguro que no lo volverá a soltar esto será para toda la vida._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Termino de hablar y mi madre se acerca y me da una cachetada.. esto me dejó helado jamas pensé que me haría esto. — Esto por cobarde Christian y no decirnos de nuestra nieta teníamos todo el derecho de conocerla y estar ahí cuando nació.. no nos has tenido en cuenta.

— Perdón mamá perdón a todos

Mia me abraza y es la única que se ve feliz.. — Estoy feliz por ti hermanito te ves contento ya quiero conocer a Ana y a mi sobrina.

— Esperen aquí un momento por favor. – Les dejo en la sala y voy al cuarto de Ali justo ella despertó y ya estaba parada en su cuna tuvimos que ampliar para que no se tire de ahí le encanta treparse lo que ve, me mira y empieza a llorar quiere que la saque de ahí.

La llevo hasta donde están todos y mi madre al verme empieza a llorar mi padre sigue serio aun no cree del todo que tengo una hija hasta duda de que sea mía

Entonces mi bebé gira su cabecita para mirar a todos y escucho el jadeo de todos.. ven el parecido que tenemos.

— Es nuestra nieta? – Pregunta mi madre y yo le afirmo con la cabeza.

— Si mamá es Allison Carrie Grey mi princesita –Le hablo a mi bebé para que salude a los abuelos pero es un poco tímida hasta que se relaja y va en brazos de mi familia, ellos están encantados con ella.

Gail nos preparó algo para todos y saqué uno de los mejores vinos añejados que tenía, es para celebrar que por fin pude presentar a mi hija a la familia, Kate sigue enojada imagino que tendrá mucho de que hablar después con Ana.. hablando de Ana tomo mi celular y la llamo en tres tonos atiende.

"¿Christian?"

"Sí hermosa soy yo, seré directo ya mi familia sabe de ti y nuestra hija"

"Dios mio y como lo tomaron van a odiarme?"

" No nena no van a odiarte al contrario ya quieren conocerte"

Escucho que está llorando al otro lado del teléfono " nena no llores por favor"

"Estoy feliz Christian"

"También yo"- me despido de ella y regreso donde están todos riendo y jugando con Ali, mi pequeña ya está más relaja de tener a sus tíos y abuelos con ella.

Llegó la hora de despedirnos mis padres van a regresar pronto y Mia se quedará unos días conmigo para ayudarme con mi hija mientras Ana no está, está mas que feliz de tener una sobrina ya la escuché haciendo varios pedidos de vestidos zapatitos y juguetes para ella.

— Sabes Christian me alegra que tengas esta vida

— Gracias y estoy muy agradecido con Ana por darme a esta preciosura de bebé.

Ali se ha quedado dormida extraño a Ana en mi cama es la única que sabe todo de mi hasta mis mas profundos secretos oscuros.

Los días pasaron y extraño cada día mas a Ana, su padre está mejor y recuperándose ella llegará esta noche ya no aguanto tenerla en mis brazos y hacerla mía.

Siento unos labios suaves en mi boca abro los ojos y veo los ojos azules mas hermosos.. — Ana.

— Aquí estoy Christian ¿me extrañaste?

— Como no tienes idea acabas de llegar?

— Hace como una hora no quise despertarte pase a ver a Ali y me encontré con Mia es muy buena creo que seremos grandes amigas.

— Me alegra oír eso, ven quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te extrañé. – La acuesto en la cama besando sus labios bajando por el mentón y cuello.. vuelvo a subir obligandola a abrir mas su boca para introducir mi lengua y saborearla mas.

Mis manos pasean por su esbelto cuerpo perfecto desabrocho despacio su blusa, hasta quedar al aire sus senos masajeando con la mano los empiezo a lamer y succionar elle gime y me toma del pelo guiándome donde quiere que la chupe.. — Bien nena donde quieres ahora?

— aquí.. – señalándome el ombligo, paso mi lengua por ahí ella se retuerce abajo la he desnudado completamente. — No es justo Christian yo estoy desnuda y tu estas vestido.

— quiero disfrutarte primero y siente como estoy. – tomo su mano y paso sobre el pantalón que sienta mi miembro ella acaricia mi longitud que esta por estallar.

— Acuéstate boca arriba y abre las piernas quiero explorarte. – ella obedece y me abre las piernas bien abiertas, me acuesto frente a ella y la veo rosada húmeda muy excitada latiendo por que esté dentro de ella, paso mis dedos sobre sus labios haciendo círculos sobre su clítoris veo que se humedece más quiero probar sus jugos.. paso mi lengua por ahí chupándolo y lamiéndolo ella está totalmente depilada y me encanta como se ve — Christian ya no doy más..

— Aguanta Nena – la sigo chupando y lamiendo de arriba abajo — Dámelo Ana ven en mi boca

Ella empieza a temblar y se corre mientras la sigo lamiendo toda me ha bañado prácticamente.. subo sobre ella y la beso para que sienta su propio sabor. — Dime a que sabes.

— A una mezcla de ti y de mi. – Sigo con mi beso hasta que ya no aguanto más ella juega con el botón de mi camisa hasta que empieza a quitármela — Christian sabes que extrañé mucho tu polla?

— Ah si?

— Si..

— Que quieres hacerle..

— Chupártela – Sus palabras sucias me encendieron mas y me decise de toda mi ropa con su ayuda y estoy completamente desnudo sobre ella — Acuéstate ahora quiero chupártela.

Me acuesto y le abro mis piernas para que pueda hacerme lo que quiera. Juega sobre mi eje y mi longitud con la mano hasta que siento su respiración y su lengua lamiéndome como si fuera un helado jugoso, ya mi liquido pre seminal está saliendo y ella se lo traga su lengua gira y me vuelve loco.. ella es experta en el sexo oral y lo aprendió conmigo. — Ana no sigas que quiero follarte.

— Hágalo señor Grey. – Se acuesta y me abre sus piernas la acomodo con la rodilla y entro en ella está tan apretada húmeda caliente resbalosa uff todo siento que mi polla ha crecido más de lo normal puedo ver como entro y salgo de ella.. fue buena idea cuando instalamos unos espejos en nuestra cama que se puede abrir y cerrar con control remoto y cuando tenemos sexo lo abrimos para vernos mientras lo hacemos. — Disfrutas ver como me follas?

— SI a ti no?

— Me pone más caliente ver como entras y sales de mi interior – La empujo más y ya estoy por eyacular saco mi polla de ella y me vengo sobre su vagina la lleno de mi leche y sigo con ganas, hago círculos en su conchita rosadita mezclada con mis fluidos y la vuelvo a a penetrar.. — Oh… AHHHH Christian si sigue así! dámelo todo..

La penetro con más fuerza hasta volver a tirar toda mi semilla dentro de ella quedándome ahí dentro mientras recupero fuerzas, salgo y sale todo el liquido blanco manchando la sábana.

— Chri..Christian esto fue intenso te amo.

— También te amo Ana – Nos besamos y nos quedamos dormidos así pegajosos sudorosos y sucios.

Despierto y Ana sigue dormida la miro y está desnuda me fijo en su concha y aun está mi semen en ella miro a mi miembro y está nuevamente parado queriendo jugar pero es tarde y tenemos que ver a nuestra hija. Me acerco despacio para besarla en la frente y despertarla — nena despierta son las 8

— Oh dios mio dormimos casi cuatro horas. Ali?

— No te preocupes debe estar con Gail y Mia ven vamos a darnos un baño que lo necesitamos.

Entramos a la ducha y como no podemos resistirnos terminamos masturbándonos uno al otro mis dos dedos en su interior y ella con su mano subiendo y bajando de mi miembro hasta correrme en sus manos.. y lo que hace casi me vuelvo a correr o si me corrí? Al correrme en su mano esa misma mano ella lo lleva directo a su sexo metiendo sus dedos dentro de ella.. frotándose completa..

Al salir de la ducha nos vestimos y una sonrisa de cómplices salimos hasta la gran sala donde está Gail y Mia con nuestra hija jugando con ella.

— MAMM.. MAMA!

— Hola mi bebe hermosa.. – Ana se acerca y le da un abrazo y Ali ríe y llora al mismo tiempo porque quiere que la alce en sus brazos. Está muy emocionada

Me senté en el suelo con mi bebe y empezamos a hablar aunque yo no entiendo mucho su idioma sé lo que quiere decir. — No puedo creer que este sea mi hermano. – Mia jamás me ha visto así es nuevo para ella verme con mi hija he aprendido muchas cosas como padre y me gusta.

Llevo a mi hija hasta su cuna con cuidado la dejo ha jugado mucho conmigo y de pronto se quedo dormida mientras le estaba mostrando unos animales del libro de niños.

Ana y Mia hablan muy animadas como si se conocieran de años, me gusta que ella interactué con mi familia eso me hace sentir feliz muy feliz.

Es domingo y mis padres por fin van a conocer a Ana — Christian estoy nerviosa y si no les caigo bien?

— Ellos te van a adorar Ana confia en mi.

Llegamos y la ayudo a salir, lleva un vestido color ciruela muy bonito y solo pienso quitárselo una vez que lleguemos a casa.. sacudo mi cabeza no quiero presentar a mi novia con mis padres con una enorme erección.

— Papá.. Mamá.. ella es Anastasia mi novia, la madre de mi hija.

Mi madre le da un abrazo lo mismo mi padre pidiéndole que los llame por sus nombres, veo que con ese gesto ellos ya la aman y les gusta siento una alegría enorme.

— Abuelos! – Veo que mis padres también invitaron a mis abuelos no tenia idea de eso, también presento a mi novia con ellos y a mi hija.. que quedaron encantados con ellas.

— Así es que nuestro querido nieto si que tenias bien guardado esto.

Solo les sonrío no sé que decirles.. no les puedo decir que por miedo y cobarde las tuve así ocultas de todos pero en estos momentos no me importa nada al contrario quiero que todos sepan que ella es mía.. y pienso pedirle matrimonio en navidad.. quiero que pronto sea la señora Grey y seamos una familia con todas las leyes.

**Noche Buena.**

Los preparativos ha sido de locos, mi familia y Ana han sido inseparables tanto mi madre como Mia se han vuelto muy amigas y ayudan a Ana en todo con nuestra hija.. y ella ya se acostumbra con sus abuelos..

Exactamente son las 00:00 hs y es oficialmente navidad.. — Ana quieres dar un paseo? – La llevo de la mano por el jardín es una noche estrellada y muy hermosa a pesar del frío que hace.

Me detengo y ella se queda mirándome toco mi bolsillo para asegurarme que tengo el anillo ahí.. y no lo haya perdido y pase un papelón aquí.

Entonces me arrodillo frente a ella tomando su mano. — No soy bueno en palabras románticas ni preparando cosas así.. aquí voy... y estoy improvisando.. lo que si podría decirte es que me has robado el corazón has roto el hielo que tenia ahí duro desde el primer momento en que nos vimos me has demostrado tantas cosas hermosas y que el amor sí existe y que no es para tontos eres mi amor mi vida mi alma gemela.. por eso elegí esta noche especial para pedirte que seas mi esposa.. Anastasia Rose Steele ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella se queda callada y veo lagrimas en sus ojos entonces abre la boca — Si.. si quiero ser tu esposa.

Tomo el anillo y lo coloco en su dedo por fin el mundo sabrá de mi futura esposa ella es mía y así lo será para el resto de nuestras vidas..

— Te amo Ana

— Y yo a ti Christian te amo..

Me paro y la beso nuestros labios bailan sintiendo sus lagrimas de alegría... Amo profundamente a esta mujer..

**:::::FIN::::**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia corta, y espero sus opiniones si les gustó o no..**

**Quiero desearles Feliz Navidad y un próspero Año nuevo**

**Gracias! **

**besos a todos :) **


End file.
